robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxic
Foxic was a British/American heavyweight robot built by Craig Danby. Foxic was an orange robot, armed with a lifter. Despite being extremely tough Foxic suffered from a combination of reliability issues, and bad luck throughout its career known as the Beta Curse and as such never did well in the competition. Robot History Robogames 2015 Foxics first fight was against Evil Plunger The fight began with both robots coming out of their squares. Unfortunately for Foxic Evil Plunger quickly got the upper hand and got underneath and flipped them out the arena within 6 seconds of the fight starting. This put Foxic in the losers bracket where it faced Stephen Felk's Pump. This fight started with Foxic immediately having problems with their drive, this allowed Pump to get its spinning blade up to speed and slam into the rear of Foxic who promptly drove off and broke down, eliminating Foxic from the competition. Robogames 2016 Foxics first match was against Last Rites This fight started with Last Rites spinning up to speed .From the start Foxic was having radio problems and one side of its drive was not working. However Foxic quickly reorganized and used its wedge to deflect blows from Last Rites spinner. Unfortunately after this short display of mobility Foxics mechanical gremlins struck again allowing Last Rites to come in and attack the British machine from the side. Foxic retaliated by wedging into Last Rites and popping it into the air. By this point however the blows from Last Rites coupled with Foxics drive issues proved too much and they were counted out. Foxics next fight was against Vlad The Impaler II Foxic was again having drive problems this fight, and Vlad drove up on Foxics wedge, allowing the British machine to get a lift in. However after this Foxic broke down giving Vlad the win by knockout RoboGames 2017 Foxic was supposed to compete at RoboGames 2017, however due to an issue with DHL shipping the robot it did not get to the event until late in Day 1. By this point however it had already missed safety inspection, and was flown to the UK, and forfeited both of its matches to Megalodon, and Touro Maximus. RoboGames 2018 Foxic's first opponent was crowd favorites Crash n' Burn, which Foxic had actually shared a trailer with while being driven down to RoboGames. Foxic lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Foxic's next opponent was another Canadian machine, Megalodon, who was supposed to be one of Foxic's opponents at the previous RoboGames. Ironically, Megalodon and Foxic had also shared the same trailer while being driven down to RoboGames, as Megalodon's builder had kept Foxic in his shop prior to the event. After a presumably heartfelt discussion between Craig Danby and Megalodon's driver Albert La, seated on the arena wall, the two went to their driving boxes and the fight began. In the end, Foxic lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. After the match, Craig Danby unofficially joined Shark Tank Robotics, even posing as Albert in the post fight interview. Foxic was also driven by an audience member during a grudge match against Herbert's Revenge, which as also driven by an audience member. No winner was declared for this match. Combat Record *Wins: None *Losses: 8 *Draws: 1 Outside Robogames Foxic entered Series 8 of Robot Wars, where it managed to reach the head to heads after surviving its first round melee, but then proceeded to lose all its other matches due to technical issues which affected its performance. After this event Foxic was completely redesigned and competed in Series 9 of Robot Wars. However, despite working much better than the previous year and starting the battle well, mechanical issues plagued it once again and it was quickly KO'ed after being flipped by the floor flipper and being unable to self-right due to it lifter not working- it was later discovered that the lifter failed becuase Craig Danby forgot to put a bolt in. Trivia * Alongside Typhoon 2, King B, and Storm II, Foxic is one of only four UK Robot wars competitors to compete in Robogames. * Back in Series 9 of Robot Wars (roughly the time of RG17) Foxic had a spinner designed for it. However this never got done on time or was never even started. However this design was later plagiarized by CK Robotics Club to build their King of Bots Season 1.5 entry Firefox prompting much criticism from the Robot Combat community. Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots Armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots that have been thrown out of the arena Category:British robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Invertible Robots Category:Foreign Robots Category:Roaming Robots Competitors Category:Rambots Category:Robots from North Carolina Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that have forefited a match Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2018 RoboGames Category:Robots that Drew Category:Demonstration Robots Category:Allstars